One Step! One Chance!
by Fuyuki Haruda
Summary: Prepequel dari 'Live! A Future With You'. Kisah dimana seorang Hiruma Youichi harus mendapat hukuman terberat dari Tuhannya. Dimana dia hanya memiliki satu kesempatan emas, di setiap langkah yang ia ambil. Tak ada lagi perbaikan, cukup sebuah kesempatan dan tak akan lebih. Mampukah ia memperbaikinya dari awal lagi? Chapter 3 Update! RnR?
1. Till Our Hearts are Beating

Setelah lebih dari setahun hengkang dari fandom ini. Yuki baru bisa membuat Prepequel dari '**Live! A Future With You**'. Butuh perjuangan berat memang, mengingat ide ini sudah setahun dan Yuki selalu lupa untuk mengerjakannya. Ceritanya ini di ambil sebelum Hiruma dan Mamori resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih. Tadinya sih mau one shot, tapi mungkin akan jadi two shot ato three shot. Oke, dari pada banyak omong :

Fic Khusus yang di persembahkan kepada seluruh reviewer '**Live! A Future With You**'!

Happy Reading n_nb

**Eyeshield 21 © Riichiro Inagaki and Yusuke Murata**

**Pairing : Hiruma Y. x Mamori A.**

**Genre : Drama/Romance/Friendship**

**Rate : T+ **

**Warning : OOC, Alternative Universe, Abal dan garing. Prepequel dari 'Live! A Future With You'. Menggunakan banyak sudut pandang di chapter-chapter mendatang [Maybe?]. Miss Typo.**

**Chizuru SeenYuki Kakemi Proudly Present :**

**One Step! One Chance!**

**Summary :**

Cerita sebelum Hiruma dan Mamori resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih. Perjuangan sang setan untuk berdiri berdampingan dengan sang malaikat. Hanya memiliki satu kesempatan dan satu langkah untuk bisa memeluk cintanya. Saat ego dan nurani berbenturan, ia harus memilih, Cintanya atau Citanya.

**Chapter 1 : 'Till Our Hearts are Beating**

.

.

**Third Person POV**

**Hiruma Youichi**. Apa yang pertama kali kau pikirkan saat kau mendengar nama tersebut. Setan, licik, sadis, dan segala hal-hal buruk lainnya kah?

Tapi tidak disini. Dimana, sisi rapuh seorang setan tanpa kasih sayang terungkap. Ketika Tuhan menghukumnya dengan kejam. Ketika Tuhan memberinya satu kesempatan untuk memperbaiki lagi segalanya dari awal.

Dan setiap **Langkah **yang ia ambil, ia akan menemuka satu **Kesempatan **yang terbuka untuknya. Akankah seorang **Setan **mampu mengenal apa itu kehidupan… dan **Cinta **dalam arti sesungguhnya?

.

Udara pagi ini begitu menusuk siapa saja yang nekat untuk keluar dari rumahnnya yang nyaman. Maklum, ini sudah memasuki pertengahan musim gugur. Dimana daun-daun berguguran, dan dahan serta ranting siap ditutupi oleh butiran-butiran salju yang dingin dan lembut. Sang waktu kini baru menunjukan pukul setengah 6 pagi. Dimana sebagian besar penduduk kota Tokyo masih bergumul dalam selimut mereka yang nyaman serta kamar mereka yang di lengkapi alat penghangat ruangan.

Tapi pemuda ini pengecualian. Rambut spike pirangnya nampak tertiup pelan oleh semilir angin musim gugur yang mampu menusuk tulang. Meski ia hanya mengenakan sebuah baju turtle neck hitam berlengan panjang serta celana jeans Levi's hitam, tak sedikitpun ia terlihat kedinginan padahal bahan baju yang dikenakannya tergolong tipis. Sepatu kets hitamnya terus menemani langkah panjangnya menyusuri jalanan Tokyo yang masih lenggang, bahkan tergolong sepi. Sebuah AK-47 yang terlihat mengkilap di terpa cahaya lampu jalanan tersampir di bahu kanannya. Membuat siapa saja yang melihatnya—pemuda seram yang membawa senjata kemana-mana, bergidik takut dan lebih memilih menyingkir dari jalannya.

Tidak. Bukannya dia sengaja menakut-nakuti orang-orang itu. Hanya saja, tanpa benda berbahaya itu, ataupun piercing-piercing yang menghiasi telinga elf pemberian sang Ayah—orang yang paling tidak ingin ia temui seumur hidupnya, seorang Hiruma Youichi merasa lemah. Seolah ia hanyalah seonggok daging dengan benda bedetak di dadanya yang menjadi mangsa empuk dari setiap musuh yang mengincarnya.

Sekali lagi ditekankan, **Lemah**. Mungkin kalian pernah mendengar pepatah, Setan juga bisa menangis. Dan rasanya pribahasa itu cocok untuk seorang Hiruma Youichi. Ia mungkin tak bisa meneteskan air mata, tapi kelemahan hatinya sudah cukup untuk membuktikan jika ia juga rapuh.

Siapa bilang seorang Hiruma Youichi tak memiliki kelemahan. Setidaknya, pemuda itu masih memiliki rasa takut. Dan rasa takut itu, rasanya sangat tidak sesuai jika disandingkan dengan wajahnya yang selalu terlihat horror di mata orang-orang yang tanpa sengaja berjumpa dengannya. Karena percaya atau tidak, kelemahan seorang Hiruma Youichi adalah… **Hati**nya.

Hey, jangan pikir hanya karena wajahnya yang sangar dan mirip iblis, seorang Hiruma Yoichi tak punya hati. Bagimanapun, seorang Hiruma Youichi jugalah manusia bukan? Dia punya detak jantung dan ia juga tidak kekal. Bukankah itu tanda ia benar mahluk ciptaan Tuhan?

.

.

**Anezaki Mamori**. Apa yang pertama kali kau pikirkan tentang gadis ini ketika mendengar namanya? Baik hati, jujur, bejiwa ksatria, lembut dan tentu saja semua sifat-sifat baik lainnya yang bisa kalian pikirkan.

Entah kenapa, ketika kita mendengar nama gadis auburn ini, ia selalu mengingatkan kita akan malaikat. Ia selalu senang menolong dan membantu sesama. Dan Anezaki Mamori tak pernah berharap memiliki sifat seperti itu meski ia mensyukurinya.

Tapi, tahukah kalian, jauh di dalam lubuk hati yang paling dalam, ia juga memiliki keegoisan tersendiri. Dimana itu semua ia sangkal dalam-dalam di dalam hatinya. Karena pada awalnya, seorang Anezaki Mamori adalah seorang gadis egois yang naïve.

Tahukan, meski **Malaikat **telah menjadi trademark dirinya sedari dulu. Seorang Anezaki Mamori tetaplah seorang manusia, dan gadis bermata sapphire inipun tahu akan hal itu. Dan jujur, ia tak memungkiri hal itu.

Sungguh, ia sungguh tak ingin serakah. Ia juga tak ingin menjadi egois dan naïve secara bersamaan. Tapi ia sadar, bahwa dirinya ialah sama dengan manusia lainnya. Ia akan berusaha untuk menjaga keegoisannya, kenaivannya, serta dosa kecilnya. Karena percaya atau tidak, sebuah dosa kecil yang dibawa seorang Mamori Anezaki… adalah **Hati**nya.

Bolehkan? Toh, Mamori juga manusia. Ia bukan malaikat, ataupun orang utusan Tuhan yang harus selalu bersih hati dan fikirannya. Ia hanya manusia biasa ciptaan Tuhan yang tak luput akan dosa. Manusia biasa yang masih memiliki detak kehidupan di dalam rongga dadanya. Dan seorang gadis yang tak luput akan dosa, benarkan?

.

.

Dan disini, dalam sebuah kisah sederhana yang entah mengapa menjadi begitu rumit. Mereka bertemu dan mulai merangkai kisah panjang berliuk. Persetan dengan trademark **Setan **ataupun **Malaikat** yang sama-sama mereka sandang. Selama mereka masih memiliki detak jantung yang sama. Selama mereka sama-sama mahluk ciptaan Tuhan. Tak perduli itu mau dianggap suatu kelemahan ataukah dosa. Mereka akan tetap mempertahankannya, benarkan?

.

.

Tep!

Kaki-kaki panjang berbalut jeans hitam itu berhenti tepat di depan sebuah rumah sederhana bercat cream. Nampak aneka jenis bunga dan tanaman yang tumbuh memenuhi pekarangan rumah itu yang tergolong cukup luas. Sebuah plang besi berliuk indah terpatri di gapura kecil namun kokoh milik rumah tersebut.

'**Anezaki's House'**

Dan disinilah dia. Seorang Hiruma Youichi berdiri sambil menghela nafas. Ia tak mengerti, kenapa eksistensi rumah ini seperti magnet baginya. Selalu menarik si setan untuk singgah sebentar di halamannya di setiap acara jalan pagi yang memang sudah menjadi kegemarannya dari dulu. Mungkin bukan keindahan rumah atau halamannya yang menarik hati si pemuda pirang. Melainkan sosok gadis bermata sapphire yang merupakan putri semata wayang si pemilik rumah.

Hiruma sadar betul ada yang tidak beres dengan hatinya. Ia sadar sesuatu tengah menganjal di sana, jauh di dalam hatinya. Kecuali kau sangsi pemuda itu masih memiliki hati tentunya. Sebuah tawa dari gadis itu mampu membuat kupu-kupu dalam tubuh Hiruma terbang berantakan—tak beraturan. Meski tawa itu tak ditujukan untuknya sekalipun, perasaan aneh yang mengelitik itu selalu hinggap di hatinya ketika bibir ranum itu melengkung. Memberikan sensai yang aneh sekaligus menyenagkan.

Membuat Hiruma terkadang tersenyum pelan, merasa konyol akan dirinya yang nyatanya masih memiliki hati setelah apa yang dahulu ia lewati semasa kecil. Masa-masa dimana ia bersumpah untuk menghapuskannya dari memori otaknya. Namun selalu saja, ia tidak bisa melakukan hal tersebut. Seorang wanita berambut berry blonde ikal adalah alasan terkuat Hiruma untuk tidak menyentuh kembali memori itu. Menghapus atau mengingatnya. Ia sama sekali tidak berani. Masih segar dalam ingatannya bagaimana sang ibu—Hiruma Yuuhi, menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya dalam kekecewaan tak berujung.

Membuat putra semata wayang dari seorang Hiruma Yuuya ini enggan untuk mengingat sang ayah yang entah bagaimana keadaanya sekarang. Toh, Hiruma sudah terlanjur membenci sang ayah buakn?. Tidak, bukan benci dalam artian yang harfiah memang. Ia tidak sepenuhnya membenci pria itu. Ia hanya kecewa. Wajar saja, coba bayangkan yang ada di posisi Hiruma saat ini adalah dirimu? Bagaimana perasaanmu saat mengetahui ibumu telah disia-siakan oleh ayahmu?

Dan kini Hiruma bersumpah, ia takkan pernah menyia-nyiakan orang yang ia cintai seperti ayahnya. Cukup hanya ibunya seorang, wanita yang mati dalam kekecewaan karena menunggu ayahnya. Ia takkan mau hal yang sama juga terjadi padanya, ataupun pada orang yang ia cintai. Ia bukan seorang pria yang siap untuk menyesal di kemudian hari seperti ayahnya sekarang ini.

"Hiruma-kun?"

Suara yang bagaikan desiran angin musim semi itu menyapa pendengaran tajam Hiruma. Begitu tenang dan menyejukan. Membuat pemuda bermata Tosca itu tersentak dari pikirannya dan menatap seorang gadis yang kini tengah menatapnya heran dengan satu alis terangkat. Tubuhnya yang tergolong kecil itu hanya terbalut oleh sebuah kimono mandi berwarna plum. Rambut auburnnya yang tergelung ke atas terlihat basah, sepertinya ia baru saja selesai mandi.

Hiruma diam sejenak menatap si gadis di hadapannya dengan tatapan datar—menyembunyikan dentuman jantungnya yang makin menggila. Perlahan tapi pasti Hiruma mendongak, mendapati langit yang tadinya masih gelap saat ia menginjakan kakinya pertama kali di depan rumah ini kini telah menjadi terang. Perlahan mata runcingnya menatap jam tangan yang melingkar di tangannya. Jam setengah tujuh pagi. Oh, pantas 'acara'nya bisa diketahui si target. Ia terlalu lama mengambil waktu melamun rupannya. Dengan tenang tanpa menunjukan rasa groginya yang entah kenapa menjadi sangat besar saat ini, Hiruma menatap gadis bermata samudra itu lekat-lekat. Sebelum seulas seringai menyebalkan terukir di wajah tirusnya.

"Apa kue sus menjijikan itu telah merusah otak jeniusmu eh? Manager sialan." Komennya datar tanpa menlunturkan seringai yang masih bertenger di wajahnya yang tampan.

"Hah?" Sementara gadis berambut musim gugur itu hanya bisa semakin menaikan alisnya mendengar ucapan Hiruma yang entah mengapa menanyakan hal bodoh seperti itu di pagi yang dingin ini.

"Keluar hanya dengan baju setipis itu di pertengahan musim gugur. Sepertinya otakmu sudah mulai masuk fase pembodohan, Khehehehe…" Diikuti kekehan khas miliknya, Hiruma berbalik dan melangkah menjauhi tempat gadis auburn itu berdiri.

"Mou! Hiruma-kun, kau tak boleh menjelek-jelekanku! Apa lagi kue sus favoriteku!" Kesal Mamori sambil menggembungkan pipinya yang sedikit merona.

"Berisik. Cepatlah masuk dan besiap-siap. Ada kelas pagi ini." Namun gerutuan kesal itu malah dibalas dengan sebuah kalimat datar tak berintonasi milik si setan pirang. Saking datarnya, kontan saja Mamori menghentikan 'aksi'nya dan terpaku sejenak. Sebelum seulas senyum tulus menghiasi wajahnya dan hatinya menghangat perlahan. Meski pemuda setan itu berusaha menyamarkannya sedemikian rupa, tapi Mamori tahu. Dibalik sifat cuek dan menyebalkan Hiruma, pemuda itu berusaha untuk menunjukan perhatiannya pada gadis auburn itu. Meski tidak langsung, tapi Mamori cukup senang kok.

"Arigato."

Gumam Mamori pelan, sangat pelan bagai bisikan angin yang melewati bunga-bunga kapas. Namun sayangnya, telinga Hiruma yang 'lebih' itu nyatanya memiliki kemampuan mendengar yang jauh di atas rata-rata. Tak urung sebuah senyum simpul terukir di wajah tirusnya. Jantungnya kembali berdetak cepat ketika mendengar gadis itu untuk pertama kalinya berterimakasih padanya. Heh, di musim gugur yang dingin ini ternyata hatimu masih bisa hangat ya, ne You-nii?

.

.

"Hahaha… Anezaki-chan lucu sekali."

"Iya, Hahaha…"

Gelak tawa terdengar membahana di ruang klub amefuto Universitas Saikyoudai. Beberapa pria berwajah rupawan nampak tengah tersenyum geli melihat tingkah seorang gadis berambut auburn yang dengan wajah super kusut tengah membawa belasan botol minuman serta makanan di tangannya. Sepertinya itu merupakan pesanan anak-anak klub yang dimana ia sebagai manager harus memenuhinya sebagai bagian dari tanggung jawabnya.

"Sini Anezaki-san, aku bantu." Seorang pemuda jangkung berambut ikal dengan wajah rupawan lalu mendekati Mamori sambil mengambil sebagian dari barang belanjaan gadis tersebut.

"Ah, Arigato Yamato-kun." Dengan senyum ceria bercampur lega miliknya Mamori membalas kebaikan pemuda bernama lengkap Yamato Takeru tersebut.

"Jangan sungkan, mari aku bantu membagikan belanjaanya." Tawar pemuda bermata coklat oak itu sambil ikut membagikan makanan dan minuman yang tadi di bawa oleh Mamori.

"Sankyu Yamato-kun, fyuh melelahkan sekali." Desah Mamori sambil duduk merosot di dinding ruang klub lalu menyeka keringatnya dengan handuk kecil yang selalu setia tersampir di lehernya. Perlahan jemari lentiknya mulai bergerak untuk merapikan rambut auburn selengannya yang kusut akibat terterpa angin saat ia pergi belanja tadi.

"Ini." Mata sapphire Mamori mengerjap pelan saat menatap sebotol lime tea dingin disodorkan kepadanya. Sebelum bersitobrok dengan sepasang coklat oak yang lembut di atasnya.

"Terima kasih." Sahut Mamori pelan sambil menerima botol minuman tersebut dan meneguknya hingga habis separuhnya.

"Anezaki-san pasti lelah seharian ini. Maaf ya, kami sering merepotkanmu." Desah Yamato saat menatap wajah kuyu Mamori. Dari air mukanya nampakanya Mamori benar-benar lelah.

"Tidak apa Yamato-kun. Ini sudah kewajibanku sebagai manager." Sahut Mamori pelan sambil tersenyum ceria ke arah Yamato. Berusaha meyakinkan pemuda itu bahwa ia baik-baik saja. Yamato hanya bisa menghela nafas berat, sebelum tersenyum maklum. Namun, tanpa mereka berdua sadari, sepasang emerald tengah mengamati interaksi keduannya dengan pandangan menusuk. Tidak suka. Satu-satunya pemuda dengan telinga elf dan rambut spike pirang. Yang kini tampak tak senang menatap interaksi kedua muda-mudi itu dari pojok ruangan tersebut sambil memainkan laptop yang jadi pelariannya saat ini. Jikalau mereka berkumpul bertiga—Mamori, Yamato, Hiruma, kira-kira siapakah yang menjadi pihak ketiga?

"Tapi meski Anezaki-san bisa melakukan segalanya sendiri. Anezaki-san tetap membutuhkan seseorang yang bisa melindungi Anezaki-san." Lirih Yamato yang kemudian membuat seluruh ruang klub yang mulanya sangat ribut menjadi hening seketika—meskipun anak-anak amefuto masih sibuk dengan aktivitas mereka masing-masing, tapi telinga dan intuisi mereka sudah terusik. Dan kini ada empat hati yang tengah was-was dalam kerumunan pemain amefuto tersebut. Menahan nafas dan mulai menghipotesiskan kemungkinan terburuk yang mungkin terjadi. Telinga elf itu memanas, raut wajahnya mengeras. Nampaknya ia mulai tidak suka dengan arah pembicaraan pemuda berambut ikal tersebut.

"Y-Ya begitulah Yamato-kun. Tapi sejauh ini aku belum memikirkannya sama sekali." Dengan gugup Mamori menjawab pertanyaan pemuda di sebelahnya. Entah kenapa perasaan sesak kini tengah memenuhi hatinya. Rasanya ada sesuatu yang buruk yang akan terjadi.

"Bagaimana jika aku saja yang jadi pelindungmu, Mamori-san."

Dan kalimat itu sukses mengentikan segala aktivitas anggota klub amefuto tersebut. Belasan pasang mata menatap kedua anak manusia yang kini tengah duduk berselonjor di dinding klub dengan tatapan tak percaya, kecuali dua orang berlainan gender yang sama-sama berambut pirang. Hiruma baru saja hampir menelan permen karet tanpa gulannya karena terkejut. Sementara seorang gadis berambut pirang yang dikepang satu nampak tebatuk-batuk heboh karena tersedak choco float miliknya saat mendengar Yamato mengatakan hal tabu tersebut. Jeda panjangpun terjadi. Raut wajah Mamori terlihat kacau. Bingung, Takut, dan Tidak tega. Perlahan sapphirenya melirik sesosok pemuda kurus di pojokan ruangan lewat ekor matanya. Pemuda itu tampak tak perduli dengan dirinya dan Yamato yang kini tengah menjadi tontona masa. Dan secara tak langsung, hatinya mencelos. Benarkah pemuda setengah iblis itu tak memandangnya sedikitpun?

Tentu Hiruma tidak tuli. Ia mendengar semuanya, sangat jelas bahkan. Mengingat telinganya yang memang 'lebih' itu mampu membuatnya mendengar suara sekecil apapun. Sakit, sesak, dan takut. Tiga perasaan menyebalkan itu kembali hinggap memenuhi rongga dada pemuda berpiercing satu ini setelah sekian lama tak lagi merasakannya. Namun wajahnya malah betah dengan pokerface andalannya, padahal detak jantungnya sudah berpacu begitu cepat. Bak pelari marathon yang sedang dalam masa-masa penentuan. Antara finish dengan bangga, atau tumbang untuk menaggung malu.

Dan untuk pertama kalinya, Hiruma berdoa dalam hati pada Tuhannya yang sedari dulu ia lupakan. Berharap kalau Tuhan masih menyayanginya sehingga memberikannya sebuah kesempatan untuk mengulangi segalannya dengan benar dari awal. Setidaknya memberikan ia kesempatan untuk menyatakan perasaannya.

"Baiklah. Kita coba saja dulu." Putus Mamori di sertai helaan nafas pelan. Sontak seluruh penghuni klub memekik girang lalu menyalami Yamato dan Mamori secara bergantian. Kecuali satu—ah, dua. Kecuali dua orang anak manusia berambut pirang yang berbeda gender. Yang gadis tengah menunduk sambil menahan air matanya supaya tidak tumpah. Sementara sang pemuda pirang satunya hanya menampakan wajah datar. Meski giginya bergemeluk saking kesalnya. Wajahnya mengeras karena kesal, tapi nyatanya ia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

Rupanya, Tuhan tengah memberimu hukuman eh? Siapa suruh kau mengabaikan keberadaan penciptamu itu? Sehingga pada saat terakhirpun, doa mu tak bisa dikabulkan oleh Yang Maha Esa di sana. Terimalah nasibmu wahai Hiruma Youichi, dan jalani hukumanmu, oke?

.

.

~Tzuduku~

**Pojokan Author :**

Sungguh melelahkan, ternyata Yuki bisa juga membuat fanfic yang idenya sudah dari setahun tahun yang lalu ini rampung juga. Meski awalnya nggak yakin akan presentase keberhasilannya, yaudah Yuki modal nekat aja _! Fic ini merupakan Prepequel dari **Live! A Future With You. **Kayak before story gitu deh. Disini mungkin akan lebih memfokuskan kisah cinta rumit atara HiruMamoYamaKarin sebelum akhirnya mereka bersatu di pelaminan masing-masing *Jeng! Jeng!, dan Runa serta Marie lahir ke dunia n_n.

Semoga para reader yang dari dulu nungguin sequel dari **L!AFWY **bisa puas dengan fanfic sederhana ini. Ngak akan panjang-panjang kok, palingan tiga sampai lima chapter.

So, Mind to REVIEW?

Jaa-Nee!


	2. To Get A Chance

**Update for : Kuro Ichizaki, Indyoshi Kisame, LalaNurrafaGemasangkalaOke, Aika Licht Youichi.**

**And You, the one who open this Page!**

**HAPPY READING!**

**Eyeshield 21 © Riichiro Inagaki and Yusuke Murata**

**Pairing : Hiruma Y. x Mamori A.**

**Genre : Drama/Romance/Friendship**

**Rate : T+ **

**Warning : OOC, Alternative Universe, Abal dan garing. Prepequel dari 'Live! A Future With You'. Menggunakan banyak sudut pandang di chapter-chapter mendatang [Maybe?]. Miss Typo.**

**Chizuru SeenYuki Kakemi Proudly Present :**

**One Step! One Chance!**

**Summary :**

Cerita sebelum Hiruma dan Mamori resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih. Perjuangan sang setan untuk berdiri berdampingan dengan sang malaikat. Hanya memiliki satu kesempatan dan satu langkah untuk bisa memeluk cintanya. Saat ego dan nurani berbenturan, ia harus memilih, Cintanya atau Citanya.

**Chapter 2 : To Get A Chance**

.

.

Dahulu, ia yang pertama sering menggoda gadis itu sehingga si gadis auburn itu marah dan kesal kepadanya. Dahulu, ia juga yang menyangkal mati-matian bahwa ia memiliki perasaan lebih untuk si cantik itu. Tapi, lihat? Kini malah ia yang serasa di permainkan oleh waktu dan takdir.

Nee, You-nii? Apa sekarang kau menyesal? Tidak. Kau belum boleh menyesal dan menyerah sampai disini kan? Masih ada banyak halang rintang yang siap menantimu di depan, kakakku yang tampan… masih banyak dan terlalu banyak.

.

.

**Second Person POV**

Dentuman music dari sound bass itu menggila, memekan telinga setiap orang yang berada dalam ruangan penuh kerlap-kerlip tersebut. Tapi lautan manusia yang tengah asik menari atau mengumbar nafsu di tempat itu nampaknya telah menuli, tidak ambil pusing dengan keadaan sekitar. Begitu pula denganmu. Seorang pemuda kurus dengan rambut spike pirang yang mencolok. Kau ikut menuli dengan keadaan sekitar, mengambil tempat sepi di counter minuman yang terlihat lenggang.

Berkali-kali nampak beberapa wanita 'nakal' mendekatimu, berusaha merayumu untuk tidur atau hanya sekedar bersenang-senang dengan mereka—agar mereka bisa menggasak habis kantongmu tentunya. Namun kau hanya melemparkan tatapan super dingin dan tajam pada wanita-wanita ber make up tebal tersebut. Tanpa perlu kau bicara, mereka memilih untuk meninggalkanmu sendiri. Nampaknya enggan untuk mencari masalah dengan seorang pemuda pirang yang sedang kacau. Kacau eh? Kapan terakhir kali kau menggunakan kata itu untuk mendeskripsikan hidupmu? Terlalu lama bukan untuk diingat?

Jemari-jemari kurus nan panjangmu kembali menuang botol ketujuhmu—tequila. Kau tak lagi menggubris rasa panas yang membakar lidah dan kerongkonganmu—yang kini sudah menjerit sakit. Tak lagi menghiraukan matamu yang kini sudah mulai berkunang-kunang. Yang penting setidaknya kau bisa bebas dari beban yang kini tengah memenuhi pundakmu. Namun, sepertinya tak berhasil eh?

Kau benci tempat ramai dan bising, sangat benci. Kau tahu itu dengan baik. Dan mengunjungi sebuah bar bising di pusat kota sebesar Tokyo adalah pilihan terakhir yang ada di otakmu saat ini. Telinga elf-mu pastinyalah sangat sensitive dengan suara sebising Bar bernama 'The Bareyoska' tersebut. Namun saat ini kau sudah tak perduli lagi. Bagimu, persetan dengan manusia-manusia tak jelas yang tengah asik dengan dunia mereka sendiri tersebut.

Karena satu-satunya alasanmu menginjakan kaki di tempat super bising itu adalah untuk menenangkan perasaanmu yang kini berantakan. Barang sejenak saja, meski hanya semenit. Seorang Hiruma Youichi sangat ingin melupakan seorang Anezaki Mamori dan Yamato Takeru barang sejenak saja.

Kau muak, kau jengah untuk memikirkan hal-hal absurd yang entah kenapa membuat dadamu terasa hampa. Menimbulkan lubang besar yang hanya terisi oleh kekosongan semata. Mencipta delusi nyata akan rasa sesak dan sakit yang sebenarnya absurd dihatimu. Membuatmu terombang ambing dalam sebuah perasaan yang tak bisa di prediksikan dengan nalar manusia—termasuk otak jeniusmu.

Konyol menurutmu eh? Konyol karena kau tahu, bahwa kini Tuhan tengah menghukumu. Kau tahu konsekwensi seperti ini akan datang suatu saat nanti. Dan kau sudah menyiapkan segalanya untuk diambil paksa darimu. Karir, penglihatan, kesempurnaan tubuh, bahkan kesadaranmu. Tapi jujur, kau tak siap untuk hal yang satu ini. Bagimu, Tuhan bisa mengambil apa saja darimu, apa saja kecuali gadis itu. Ya gadis itu, gadis yang entah sejak kapan sudah mulai mengisi hatimu. Melunakan ego dan kekeras kepalaanmu. Satu-satunya gadis yang kembali menghadirkan hangat dalam rongga dadamu. Menghadirkan senyum tulus di wajahmu. Ya, apa saja akan kau berikan asal gadis itu dikembalikan padamu. Jangan dengan orang lain. Kau tak sudi apabila ia dimiliki oleh orang lain. Egois eh? Tapi itulah sifatmu.

Kau bahkan rela menukarkan nyawamu, asalkan gadis itu mau melirikmu. Meski hanya sebentar, asalkan itu nyata dan bukan ilusi, kau rela.

"Berhentilah minum tuan. Anda sudah menghabiskan tujuh botol tequila. Ajaib anda masih sadar." Celetukan sang bartender menyadarkan lamunanmu. Perlahan kau mengarahkan kristal emerald lelahmu pada sosok gadis cantik berambut merah marun di hadapanmu—mengingatkanmu akan seorang pemuda berambut senada yang suka menenteng gitar kemana-mana.

Dilihat dari kontur wajahnya sepertinya kalian seusia eh? Tapi nyatanya kau tak perduli. Iris abu-abu bening itu menatapmu dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Entah itu iba atau apa, kau tidak tahu dan memang tak ingin tahu.

"Bukan urusanmu." Kau menjawab pelan. Pelan sekali, apalagi saat kau merasakan panas dan sakit menjalari tenggorokanmu. Sepertinya efek minuman yang kau tenggak sudah cukup berasa di tubuhmu.

"Tentu urusanku. Aku seorang bartender, dan seorang bartender takkan membiarkan pelanggannya meminum sesuatu secara sembarang. Terlebih itu bisa membuat si pelanggan bisu selamanya." Jelas gadis itu sambil merebut paksa botol di tangganmu. Membuatmu menggeram kesal dan beralih untuk menodongkan AK-47 kesayanganmu ke arah kepala si gadis muda.

"Jangan ganggu aku, gadis sialan." Desismu tajam. Kau merasa terganggu dengan tinggkah si gadis berambut merah panjang tersebut. Namun melenceng dari dugaanmu, gadis itu tak takut. Ia bahkan tak menggubris ancamanmu dan terus melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Kesal karena keeksitensian dirimu yang diacuhkan, kau menggebrak senjatamu di meja sang bartender.

"Hei!"

Plak!

Dan untuk kesekian kalinya, kau terpaku dalam keterkejutan. Otakmu yang jenius berusaha untuk mengolah segala informasi di sekitarmu dengan cepat. Hingga akhirnya kau sadar jikalau baru saja gadis manis di hadapanmu ini menamparmu dengan cukup keras. Kau hanya bisa kembali merosot duduk sambil menjambak rambutmu—frustasi, tak tahu lagi apa yang bisa membuatmu tenang saat ini.

"Sudah lebih baik? Minumlah." Iris toscamu menatap sebuah gelas penuh susu yang di sodorkan gadis itu padamu. Sebelum mengacuhkannya untuk terus meratapi nasibmu yang menyedihkan.

"Minumlah. Susu bisa menetralkan efek dari tequila. Setidaknya, ini akan mengurangi resiko kau kehilangan suaramu untuk selamanya." Saran gadis itu lagi sambil mengelap gelas-gelas bertangkai yang baru saja selesai ia cuci.

"Apa gunanya aku bisa bicara jika tak bisa menyebut namanya sesukaku lagi." Tanpa sadar kau mulai mengoceh. Hey, apakah efek dari minuman keras yang kau tenggak sudah bereaksi? Gadis cantik di hadapanmu menaikan sebelah alisnya. Kemudian menggulung lengan kemeja putih panjangnnya hingga mencapai batas lengannya. Melepas apron kebanggannya dan menarik sebuah kursi tinggi untuk duduk di hadapanmu. Sepertinya ia tertarik untuk kau dongengi eh?

"Kelihatannya kau sangat tertekan. Bisa kau bicarakan masalahmu? Ya, hanya sekedar untuk meringankannya saja. Kau tahu? Berbagi." Bujuk gadis tersebut sambil memasang sebuah cengiran polos di wajahnya. Namun kau sama sekali tak berniat untuk meliriknya, masih sibuk dengan posisimu sebelumnya.

"Buat apa aku menceritakan masalahku padamu? Gadis sialan." Balasmu datar sambil menatap tajam gadis di depanmu. Sepertinya gadis ini adalah gadis kedua yang berani menamparmu selain seorang Anezaki Mamori eh?

"Baiklah. Tak usah cerita, tapi setidaknya kau minum susu itu." Tungkas si gadis sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya. Pertanda ia menyerah pada keputusanmu. Dengan malas kau meraih gelas susu di depanmu dan meminumnya sedikit. Hanya sekedar membuat gadis cerewet yang tengah tersenyum aneh ke arahmu ini tak menambah kebisingan di dalam bar yang cukup luas tersebut.

"Mungkin aku tak tahu masalahmu, dan memang tak terlalu penting untuk tahu. Tapi satu saranku padamu," Ujar gadis itu lagi sambil memasang kembali apron sewarna malam kebanggannya, menggantungkan kalimatnya. Sementara kau hanya sabar menunggu kelanjutan ucapan gadis itu. Sesuatu yang sangat jarang kau lakukan tentunya.

"Berusahalah untuk sedikit terbuka. Meski hanya pada satu orang. Setidaknya ada yang bisa membantumu untuk meringankan bebanmu. Mendengarkan keluh kesahmu." Sambil melangkah ke belakang gadis itu melanjutkan kata-katanya. Ia sibuk dan tak ada alasan untuk menemanimu, seorang Youichi Hiruma, mahasiswa sebuah Universitas ternama yang kini tengah dirundung gundah.

"Te…"

Brukh!

"Kasih…"

Dan dalam hitungan detik kau tumbang di atas meja tersebut dengan sebuah senyum damai. Dan tanpa kau sadari, untuk pertama kalinya kau berucap terima kasih. Sesuatu yang tak pernah ada dalam kamusmu bukan?

"Heh? Ternyata efek dari minuman yang ia tenggak langsung bereaksi setelah aku memberinya susu. Haah, akhirnya aku sendiri yang akan repot." Jika saat ini kau masih terjaga, kau akan melihat wajah ditekuk dari gadis yang tadi telah menyadarkanmu. Begitu lucu dan menggemaskan, dan akan selalu mengingatkanmu dengan seorang Anezaki Mamori bukan?

"Sepertinya orang ini yang harus aku hubungi untuk membawa pemuda seram ini pulang." Putus si gadis merah marun sambil mengotak atik handphone touchscreen keluaran terbaru milikmu—tanpa sepengetahuanmu tentunya. Wahai You-niiku yang tampan.

.

.

**Third Person POV**

Manik sapphire itu memandang kerumunan orang-orang yang lalu lalang di depannya dengan tatapan kosong. Kemudian memandang tangannya yang kini tengah tertaut dengan tangan seorang pemuda berambut coklat ikal di depannya. Kencan pertama. Seorang Anezaki Mamori sejak dahulu sangat mengidamkannya. Pergi ke tempat-tempat menyenangkan dengan orang terkasih. Dan kini ia tengah melakukannya, tapi bukan dengan orang yang ia inginkan.

Bukan seorang pemuda kurus berambut pirang spike yang selalu membawa senjata api kemana-mana, melainkan seorang pemuda rupawan berambut coklat ikal yang sopan. Hatinya kini tengah menjerit. Entah apa yang ia pikirkan ketika menerima pernyataan cinta seorang Yamato Takeru. Yang pasti kini ia merasa menyesal. Ia telah berbuat gegabah, sehingga kini bukan dirinya saja yang terancam tersakiti. Melainkan ada pihak lain yang juga mungkin bisa tersakiti olehnya. Bahkan mungkin lebih parah dari sakit yang ia rasakan.

Bagus Mamori, keputusanmu kini sukses memainkan hati tiga orang anak manusia—tak termasuk kau tentunya. Jujur, Mamori memendam kekaguman pada sang running back tampan yang kini telah menjadi kekasihnya ini. Namun tak lebih dari sebuah rasa kagum. Ia sadar bahwa hatinya tak disana. Hatinya kini tertaut dengan seorang pemuda berwajah ream yang tak tahu malu. Tak tahu sopan santu serta menyebalkan. Tapi sungguh, seburuk apapun perangai pemuda itu, Mamori tetap jatuh cinta padanya.

"Ah, menyenangkan sekali ya Mamori-san? Tapi ini sudah pukul setengah sepuluh malam. Berarti kita harus segera kembali ke rumahmu." Celetuk Yamato sambil memandangi jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya yang sedikit kekar.

"Uhm, iya sangat menyenangkan Yamato-kun. Terimakasih." Seulas senyum paksa terukir di wajah cantik gadis bermarga Anezaki ini. Jujur saja, Mamori sama sekali tidak senang sedikit pun. Obrolannya dengan pemuda tampan ini selalu terkesan tidak nyambung. Selama tiga jam lebih kebosanan telah mengusiknya. Meskipun Yamato mengajaknya bermain-main di area festival tersebut. Tapi tak sedikitpun hatinya terhibur.

Brukh!

"Berhati-hatilah nona! Perhatikan jalanmu!"

"Ma-maaf."

Seluruh mata yang penasaran memandang arena seluncur es yang kini terdapat seorang gadis tersungkur di pinggir lapangan dengan pria tua dan istrinya yang marah-marah. Tanpa melihatnya dari dekat sedikitpun Mamori bisa mengenali gadis manis itu. Rambut pirang panjang yang selalu di kepangnya telah menjadi cirri khas gadis tersebut.

"Karin?" Dengan setengah tatapan tak percaya Mamori melepaskan tautan tanggan Yamato dan berlari menyongsong kerumunan untuk mendekati gadis yang sedang memegangi kakinya yang terbalut sepatu ski. Yamato menatap reaksi Mamori dengan alis setengah terangkat, sebelum melihat gadis yang dihapiri Mamori lalu tersenyum maklum.

"Karin-chan, kau baik-baik saja?" Dengan sigap Mamori mendekati gadis cantik itu dan memeriksa keadaanya. Sementara si pirang cantik yang ditanya hanya bisa gelagapan kala melihat sosok pemuda di belakang Mamori—yang kini tengah mendekat ke arah mereka. Pemuda yang paling tak ingin ia temui tentunya.

"Ti-Tidak apa-apa Anezaki-chan. Aku—aw!" Karin tampak berusaha keras untuk berdiri sebelum pemuda yang kini paling dihindarinya itu berusaha menggapai jarak jangkau dirinya. Namun usahanya sia-sia saat nyeri menyerang pergelangan kakinya. Terkilir eh?

"Karin-chan kau terkilir. Jangan paksakan dirimu." Pinta Mamori kala melihat Karin meringis sakit. Dengan segera ia membuka sepatu ski gadis pecinta manga tersebut dan mendapati bekas biru keunguan yang tercetak jelas di tumitnya.

"Astaga ini sudah parah sekali. Yamato-kun, tolong bantu aku membawa Karin-chan ke mobil. Kita harus membawanya ke rumah sakit segera." Dengan panik Mamori memerintah Yamato untuk segera mengangkat gadis cantik berambut pirang di hadapannya. Dan dengan patuh pemuda tinggi itu mengikuti perintah si gadis musim gugur.

"A-Aku—" Sementara Karin tampak kehabisan kata-kata untuk menolak perlakuan Yamato terhadap dirinya. Jujur saja, ia senang bukan kepalang saat Yamato menggendongnya ala bridal style. Namun satu sisi hatinya juga sakit dan sesak ketika mengingat bahwa kini pemuda tampan itu tak bisa lagi ia miliki. Pemuda itu sudah menemukan tambatan hatinya, dan itu bukan dirinya. Bukan seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang yang hobi menggambar komik dan bermain piano. Melainkan seorang gadis berambut auburn selengan yang hobi melakukan pekerjaan rumahan serta bersifat keibuan. Terlalu berlebihankah? Tapi itu memang benar adanya.

_And if you ask me if I love him…_

_I'd lie_

Handphone Mamori bordering pelan. Membuat gadis bermata sapphire itu mengalihkan perhatiannya dari jalanan yang ia lewati ke tas jinjing pink miliknya. Tangannya yang putih mulus itu mengacak-acak seluruh isi tasnya demi mendapatkan sebuah benda kotak berwarna biru yang dari tadi terus melantunkan lagu Taylor swift-I'd Lie.

'**Sena's Calling**'

Alis Mamori terangkat sebelah ketika mendapati nama adik angkat tak sah miliknya tertera di layar handphone flip-flap tersebut.

"Moshi-moshi?" Dengan segera Mamori mengangkat telepon dari pemuda mungil bermata caramel tersebut. Dalam hati ia menerka-nerka apa yang kira-kira membuat pemuda yang setahun lebih muda darinya itu menelpon dirinya malam-malam begini.

"Mamori-neechan? Aku butuh bantuanmu. Sebelumnya maaf karena mengganggumu malam malam, tapi Hiruma-niisan, dia, dia tertidur di club malam. Tadi aku ditelpon oleh bartender barnya. Ia bilang aku harus membawa Nii-san pulang karena tengah malam nanti bar akan penuh sesak. Dan bahaya jika Nii-san dibiarkan disini." Jelas Sena panjang lebar dari seberang telephone. Sayup-sayup terdengar dentuman musik disela-sela penjelasan Sena. Meyakinkan Mamori bahwa apa yang diucapkan pemuda mungil tersebut benar adanya.

"Astaga! Lalu, sekarang kau dimana Sena?" Tanya Mamori panik. Hey, apa salahnya mengkhawatirkan keadaan temanmu? Tapi, benarkah itu hanya karena kau mengkhawatirkan seorang teman?

"Aku sudah di samping Hiruma-niisan. Tapi dia terlalu berat, aku tak bisa memapahnya sendirian. Kalau tak keberatan bisakah Mamori-neechan membantuku?" Tanya Sena kembali dengan nada tak enak. Maklum karena pemuda bertubuh mungil itu terpaksa harus memapah tubuh seniornya yang mungkin dua kali berat tubuhnya.

"Baiklah. Aku akan segera kesana? Apa nama barnya?" Sambil membukakan pintu mobil Porsche silver milik Yamato, Mamori menjawab permintaan Sena.

"The Bareyoska. Di pusat kota, dekat swalayan. Maaf mengganggu Nee-chan. Dan terimakasih sebelumnya." Tungkas Sena dengan nada lega. Sungguh ia tak ingin merepotkan kakak perempuan tak kandungnya itu. tapi sejak tadi teleponnya tak di jawab oleh Musashi dan Kurita. Sehingga hanya Mamori satu-satunya harapannya untuk membawa Hiruma pulang.

"Sama-sama. Tunggulah disana, dan jaga dirimu." Ujar Mamori sebelum gadis itu menutup telephon flip-flap sewarna laut miliknya. Gelisah menyusupi hatinya. Hiruma tertidur di bar? Hey pemuda seram itu tak suka tempat bising—meskipun ia tak pernah bosan dengan suara ledakan senjata-senjata api kesayangannya tersebut. Bagaimana bisa ia tertidur di sana? Dan mabuk adalah satu-satunya jawaban yang bisa Mamori pikirkan saat ini.

"Siapa?" Suara baritone Yamato kemudian menyadarkannya dari lamunannya. Dengan segera Mamori menatap pemuda yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya itu.

"Sena. Ia memintaku untuk membantunya membawa Hiruma-kun pulang." Jelas Mamori sambil bersiap meninggalkan pemuda berambut ikal di hadapannya.

"Hiruma? Kenapa dia harus dibantu untuk kembali ke rumahnya?" Dengan nada setengah mencibir, Yamato bertanya. Rasa tak suka merayapi hatinya ketika gadis berambut auburn itu menyebut nama pemuda lain selain dirinya.

"Entahlah. Tapi aku benar-benar khawatir terjadi apa-apa dengan Sena." Sembari merapatkan jaket cream miliknya, Mamori menatap kedua iris onyx Yamato lekat-lekat. Yamato tahu gadis itu sangat overprotective dengan pemuda mungil itu, tapi tetap saja Yamato tidak rela.

"Tak apa kan jika kita berpisah disini Yamato-kun?" Lanjut Mamori sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Tidak. Aku akan mengantarmu." Keras Yamato sambil menggiring Mamori agar kembali masuk ke dalam mobil Porsche miliknya. Namun gadis bermata samudra itu dengan halus berbalik dan menepuk kedua bahu Yamato dengan tangan kecilnya.

"Tak usah. Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri. Lagi pula, kau harus mengantar Karin-chan ke rumah sakit. Oke?" Jelas Mamori sambil menatap sepasang onyx yang tengah berkilat khawatir itu lekat-lekat. Suasana hening sejenak, membuat ketiga anak manusia yang berada di tempat itu terlarut dalam suasana canggung.

"…Baiklah. Tapi jaga dirimu." Akhirnya Yamato menyerah dan mengijinkan Mamori pergi. Gadis auburn itu kemudian melemparkan seulas senyum kecil sebelum mengangguk yakin. Kemudian Yamato masuk ke dalam mobil silvernya—dengan Karin yang duduk di kursi belakang, lalu pergi untuk menuju rumah sakit terdekat. Sementara Mamori hanya bisa menghela nafas berat. Bahkan di saat seperti ini ia masih sangat mengkhawatirkan pemuda berambut pirang tersebut. Padahal kini ia telah dimiliki oleh pemuda tampan bernama Yamato Takeru. Yang jadi pertanyaannya, mampukah ia membawa dosa kecil ini agar tetap menjadi kecil di hatinya?

.

.

Iris kelabu itu menatap pemuda berambut coklat jabrik di hadapannya dengan pandangan menusuk. Bibirnya yang terpoles lipstick merah merona itu terus terkatup selama lima belas menit terakhir. Sementara pemuda yang di pandang hanya berusaha untuk tidak menghiraukan tatapan menusuk gadis berambut merah panjang tersebut.

"Sudah lima belas menit. Mau sampai kapan kau disini anak muda?" Lelah hanya dengan menatap si pemuda bermata caramel, gadis itu mulai angkat bicara. Meskipun suaranya pada akhirnya tertelan oleh dentuman music disco yang mengalun dari sound system bar tersebut.

Sena Kobayakawa—pemuda yang dari tadi di tatapi menusuk oleh gadis bermata abu itu, menelan ludahnya gugup. Jujur saja, ia tak pernah mengunjungi sebuah club malam sebelumnya. Jadi wajar jika suasana di dalam bar gemerlap tersebut membuatnya sedikit 'gerah'.

"Aku sudah menelpon kakak perempuanku. Aku tak bisa berlama-lama disini nona. Seandainya aku bisa memapah Nii-san sendiri, aku sudah melakukannya dari tadi." Sahut Sena pelan. Sedari tadi ia sudah merasa sagat risih ketika mendapati tatapan nakal dari beberapa wanita berpakaian minim di sudut bar. Jelas itu membuatnya sedikit—er ralat, sangat risih.

"Hmm, kelihatnya kakakmu membutuhkan banyak waktu untuk tiba disini anak muda." Desah gadis cantik bermata indah itu sambil mulai mengelap tangannya pada apron kebanggannya. Sena hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan singkat sambil tersenyum canggung.

"Kelihatannya kau masih sekolah. Berapa usiamu?" Lanjut gadis itu sambil menuangkan sebotol Frezze pada sebuah gelas bertangkai. Lalu dengan cekatan membubuhkan krim vanilla lembut di atasnya, oh dan tak lupa dengan sebuah ceri sebagai pemanisnya. Kemudian dengan mulusnya ia menyodorkan gelas berisi Mufle Frezze tersebut pada Sena.

"Benar, usiaku baru 17 tahun. Dan terima kasih, umm…" Ucapan Sena menggantung sambil menatap gadis bersurai merah panjang di depannya penuh tanya. Sadar akan dirinya yang belum memperkenalkan nama, si bartender cantik segera tersentak dan tertawa pelan.

"Oh, ya. Maafkan aku. Namaku Fiorin Doolas. Kau bisa memanggilku Fy seperti anak-anak disini memanggilku." Ujar gadis cantik bernama Fy itu sambil tersenyum ramah. Sungguh, Sena berani bersumpah kalau gadis di depannya ini sangat tak cocok untuk menjadi seorang bartender di sebuah tempat tabu seperti ini. Dia terlalu err—keibuan? Entahlah, Sena sendiri tak mengerti.

"Ya, Terima kasih Fy-san. Aku Sena, Kobayakawa Sena. Anda, bukan orang jepang?" Dengan sedikit gelagapan Sena membalas perkenalan dari Fy. Sambil memperkenalkan dirinya, ia bertanya apakah gadis bermata abu di depannya ini orang Jepang? Memang wajahnya sangat menyakinkan, tapi Fiorin Doolas? Entah nama macam apa itu.

"Hahaha… Kau sangat polos sekali Sena-chan. Bukan, aku bukan orang Jepang. Ayahku orang Jerman. Namanya Sebastian Doolas. Ibuku yang orang Jepang, namanya Aiko Furunagi. Aku darah campuran." Sambil tersenyum bangga Fy menjelaskan kewarga negaraannya. Sena hanya mengangguk mengerti sebelum mulai meminum Mufle Frezze di tangannya. Dan rasa pertama yang ia cicipi adalah rasa dingin yang luar biasa sebelum berubah menjadi panas yang menusuk. Belum sempat ia mengemukakan protesnya pada si gadis muda, sensasi krim yang lembut dan manis sudah menjalari lidahnya. Entah kemana rasa dingin serta panas yang tadi ia rasakan.

"Kau terkejut? Maaf, aku tak tahu kau tak biasa meminum Mufle Frezze. Itu satu-satunya minuman yang alcoholnya tak tinggi di sini." Lanjut Fy ketika menatap raut wajah Sena yang terlihat aneh. Mau tak mau pemuda bermata coklat caramel itu hanya bisa tersenyum pasrah mengetahui dirinya entah sedang di kerjai atau apa oleh gadis yang sepertinya dua sampai tiga tahun lebih tua darinya itu.

"Sena?! Sena, dimana kau?!" Perhatian Sena dan Fy beralih ke sosok gadis manis yang kini berada di antara kerumuna lautan manusia yang tengah menari-nari di lantai dansa bar tersebut. Nampaknya ia sedikit kesulitan untuk menembusnya. Melihat itu, Sena langsung bangkit—berusaha membantu si gadis untuk keluar dari manusia-manusia yang entah kenapa seperti melarangnya lewat.

"Biar aku. Noah, Ruka, bantu nona yang manis itu untuk keluar dari kerumunan." Sela Fy saat melihat Sena bangkit untuk menghapiri serta membantu gadis berambut auburn itu keluar dari kerumunan manusia yang tengah asik mengumbar nafsu. Dengan pelan ia memanggil nama kedua orang gadis berpakaian serba hitam lengkap dengan kacamata hitam mereka masing-masing. Satu berambut hitam sebahu, dan yang satunya lagi berambut coklat panjang yang diikat ponytail.

Dengan segera kedua gadis yang ditunjuk itu menghampiri tempat Mamori, lalu memisahkan kerumunan orang tersebut agar gadis cantik bermata samudra itu bisa dengan leluasa merangsek maju dan menghampiri tempat Sena, Fy, serta Hiruma berada.

"Terima kasih." Gumam Mamori pelan lalu segera berlari kecil ke arah Sena.

"Mamori-neechan." Panggil Sena dengan nada penuh pengharapan. Ayolah, dia sudah jengah berada di sini. Cukup dengan satu orang Suzuna Taki ia sudah bisa dibuat 'gerah'. Apalagi kerumunan gadis berpakaian minim dan ketat?

"Sena, mana Hiruma-kun?" Tanya Mamori to he point ketika telah tiba di hadapan Sena. Dengan singkat pemuda bermata caramel itu menggerakan kepalanya ke arah seorang pemuda yang tengah tertidur pulas.

"Baik. Ayo kita pulang. Nona, apakah pemuda ini sudah membayar minumannya?" Tanya Mamori kembali setelah ia berhasil memapah Hiruma untuk berdiri—meskipun cukup berat tentunya. Matanya yang masih cukup tajam meski waktu telah menunjukan pukul sepuluh lewat itu masih bisa melihat beberapa botol tequila berserakan di tempat pemuda tadi itu terlelap. Fy tersenyum kecil lalu menggeleng.

"Tak usah membayar. Anggap ini kemurahan hatiku." Jawab gadis bermata abu itu sambil tersenyum misterius.

"Kau juga anak muda. Muffle Frezze itu adalah tanda keramahanku. Tak usah bayar." Lanjutnya lagi ketika melihat Sena mengeluarkan dompetnya—berniat membayar minuman aneh yang tadi telah di teguknya.

"Arigato. Fy-san." Balas Sena sambil memberikan ojigi pada Fiorin, begitupula Mamori yang ikut menggumamkan kata terimakasih. Saat mereka berniat meninggalkan bar ramai tersebut, Fiorin kembali bersua.

"Gadis manis!" Panggil gadis berambut lurus itu saat Mamori hendak melangkahkan kakinya. Meskipun Fy tidak memanggil namanya, tapi ia sadar bahwa dirinyalah yang di panggil oleh gadis bermata langit mendung tersebut.

"Iya?" Kembali Mamori memutar kepalanya untuk melihat gadis yang kini tengah tersenyum lembut ke arahnya itu. Meskipun ia berusaha keras untuk menjaga keseimbangan tubuhnya karena tengah memapah Hiruma.

"Jagalah pemuda itu. Kau hanya memiliki satu kesempatan dalam memilih. Dan tentu kau tak mau menyiakannya bukan?" Teriak Fiorin saat suara sound music mulai semakin mengeras. Dalam hati ia mengutuk sang DJ yang kini tengah asik dengan dengan kepingan-kepingan CD di hadapannya—tanpa sadar bahwa seseorang tengah mengutukinya. Meski kurang mengerti dengan ucapan gadis berdarah Jerman-Jepang tersebut, Mamori mengangguk sambil tersenyum kecil lalu berbalik untuk keluar dari bar sesak tersebut. Nampaknnya ucapan Fiorin benar adanya, setelah Mamori dan Sena keluar, sekelompok pengunjung—yang sepertinya mafia atau sebagainya berdatangan.

"Mamori-neechan, maafkan aku. Tapi hari ini aku harus menemani Suzuna di rumah sakit. Kakaknya kecelakaan saat mengendarai sepeda motor kemarin. Apa Nee-chan tak apa mengantar Hiruma-niisan pulang sendiri?" Tanya Sena setelah Mamori berhasil menghentikan sebuah Taxi untuk mereka tumpangi.

"Tidak. Tapi, kau naik apa kesana?" Sambil menggeleng, Mamori meminta bantuan sang sopir Taxi untuk membawa Hiruma yang teler masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Aku bisa naik bus, haltenya cukup dekat disini. Lagi pula ini sudah pukul sepuluh lewat, Nii-san lebih baik segera dibawa pulang." Jawab Sena sambil tersenyum kecil. Mamori pun akhirnya mengangguk. Sambil berguman 'Hati-hati', gadis berambut auburn itu masuk ke dalam Taxi sebelum melesat pergi.

.

.

Dalam perjalannnya menuju apartement Hiruma, kepala Mamori di penuhi akan berbagai spekulasi-spekulasi yang sulit dicerna akal sehat. Antaranya adalah kenyataan bahwa Hiruma membenci tempat bising, tapi hari ini pemuda itu tertidur di tempat yang mungkin paling bising di dunia. Mau tak mau Mamori hanya menghela nafas pelan ketika otaknya tak bisa memproses data yang ada untuk dijadikan sebuah kesimpulan. Ia tahu Hiruma mabuk, tapi karena apa?

Pluk!

Dengan perlahan kepalanya memutar ke arah bahunya yang baru saja di jadikan bantal oleh seorang pemuda berambut pirang. Beban yang lumayan berat itu sukses mengalihkan perhatian Mamori dari lampu jalanan yang berkerlap-kerlip indah di balik kaca.

"Hmh…" Lengguhan pelan keluar ketika Mamori berusaha untuk menyamankan posisi untuknya serta Hiruma. Samar-samar gadis bermata sapphire ini bisa mencium aroma alcohol yang lumayan pekat. Iris sewarna samudranya menatap sepasang kelopak mata dengan bulu mata yang lentik tersebut dengan teliti. Tampan. Hanya satu yang kata yang bisa menggambarkan wajah pemuda berambut asli hitam tersebut.

Senyum kecil mengembang di wajah Mamori. Ternyata wajah horror pemuda berambut pirang di sebelahnya ini bisa menjadi begitu lembut dan damai ketika tertidur. Nampaknya Mamori menemukan objek pengamatan baru eh? Sepanjang perjalanan pulang pun ia terus mengamati wajah damai Hiruma.

Bruk!

Dengan nafas sedikit tersengal Mamori menidurkan tubuh jangkung Hiruma di atas kasur king size berseprai hitam kemerahan. Dalam hati gadis itu menggerutu kesal. Bisa-bisanya pemuda bergigi runcing itu memiliki apartemen yang berada di lantai paling atas gedung bertingkat tujuh. Rasanya kaki Mamori hampir mau copot saat membopong Hiruma naik menuju kamarnya—ya, meskipun mjereka naik lift tapi tetap saja.

"Fuuh! Hiruma-kun, kau tak mungkin tidur dengan jaket kulit dan sepatu itu kan?" Tanya Mamori pelan sambil menatap pakaian Hiruma. Kaos turtle neck lengan panjang berwarna biru dongker. Jaket kulit merah tanpa lengan. Serta sepatu pantofel hitam mengkilap. Denga perlahan Mamori menggulingkan tubuh Hiruma agar tidur dengan posisi yang cukup nyaman. Kemudian dengan sabar membuka jaket kulit dan sepatu pantofel Hiruma—meskipun itu semua sangatlah tidak mudah mengingat kini Hiruma sedang tidur.

Selesai membuka jaket dan sepatu Hiruma, Mamori merapikan kamar Hiruma yang terlihat sedikit berantakan. Asik bekerja, Mamori tak menyadari kalau kini sang waktu telah menunjukan pukul sebelas lewat. Buru-buru ia menyelesaikan pekerjaannya dan menghampiri tubuh kurus Hiruma yang masih terlelap dalam mimpi.

"Ne, Hiruma-kun. Sudah malam, aku harus pulang. Besok, kau tak boleh minum sebanyak itu lagi…" Gumam Mamori lirih sambil mengelus rambut pirang Hiruma. Sejenak, ego datang menghampiri hatinya. Perlahan jari lentiknya bergeser dari rambut pirang pemuda itu, menuju wajah rupawannya. Mengusap pipinya, hidungnnya, hingga berakhir pada bibir tipisnya yang dingin.

Dengan perlahan tapi pasti, Mamori memutus jarak di antara mereka. Menyapukan bibirnya yang hangat pada bibir pemuda di bawahnya. Ia tahu ini salah, bahkan ini sudah termasuk dosa. Ia sudah dimiliki oleh Yamato. Tak seharusnya ia melakukan hal ini dengan Hiruma. Tapi jujur, hatinya tak bisa dibohongi.

"Aku menyayangimu…"

Sambil melepas pangutan bibirnya. Mamori berbisik lirih. Lirih sekali, bahkan hampir menyerupai bisikan. Kemudian membalikan tubuhnya—bersiap untuk pulang. Namun belum sempat ia bangun dari duduknya, sepasang tangan kekar telah merengkuh tubuh mungilnya erat-erat. Aroma vodka dan mint bercampur, menusuk indra penciumannya. Jantungnya kini mulai berpacu sedemikian cepatnya. Semakin cepat seiring bisikan lirih yang diucapkan oleh pemuda yang memeluknya erat-erat.

"Jangan… Jangan tinggalkan aku lagi,"

.

.

~Tzuduku~

**Pojokan Author :**

Kyaaaa! Akhirnya bisa update juga. Terimakasih atas responnya u,u! Ya meskipun responnya tak seperti yang Yuki harapkan. Semogga fic ini cukup menghibur kalian semua. Oh ya, saya lupa mencantumkan ada OC-nya disini. Mungkin si cantik Fiorin akan muncul di chapter-chapter berikutnya ^.^v

Balasan Review:

**Kuro Ichizaki : **Nggak ngerti ya -,-"? Emang sih chapter satu tuh abal banget. Maklum yang ngetik author labil! #Didepak. Itu si Mamori bilang 'Thank You' tapi kalau lidah orang jepang biasanya suka kepeleset jadinya 'Sankyu'. Makasih ya udah mau ngereview!

**Indyoshi Kisame : **Ya dia emang BAKA! *Dibazoka Hiruma. Maaf apdet-nya ngak kilat-kilat banget. Ya, Salam kenal juga n.n! Minta review lagi dong.

**LalaNurrafaGemasangkalaOke : **Nggak papa. Udah sempet baca **L!AFWY **ya? Masalah siapa suka siapa, Yuki nggak bisa bocorin #Ditendang. Baca aja ya kelanjutan fic ini .! Terima kasih buat reviewnya.

**Aika Licht Youichi : **Wuaaaa! Santai Aika-san #boleh Yuki panggil gitu? Ya ini udah update. Makasih buat reviewnya .

Nah, sekian bacotannya, sampai jumpa di chapter depan dengan kegajean serta keanehan lainnya ala Chizuru SeenYuki Kakemi!

Jaa-Nee~


	3. The Devil's Step

**Update for : Kuro Ichizaki, Indyoshi Kisame, LalaNur Aprilia, Aika Licht Youichi, VenomouSakuRa, AnimeaLover Yaha, Yuuzu, Mayou Fietry, Ms. S, and Guest.**

**And ****You****, the one who open this Page!**

**HAPPY READING!**

**Eyeshield 21 © Riichiro Inagaki and Yusuke Murata**

**Pairing : Hiruma Y. x Mamori A.**

**Genre : Drama/Romance/Friendship**

**Rate : T+ **

**Warning : OOC, Alternative Universe, Abal dan garing. Prepequel dari 'Live! A Future With You'. Menggunakan banyak sudut pandang di chapter-chapter mendatang [Maybe?]. Miss Typo. ****T+ Alert Applied Now!**

**Fuyuki Haruda Proudly Present :**

**One Step! One Chance!**

**Summary :**

Cerita sebelum Hiruma dan Mamori resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih. Perjuangan sang setan untuk berdiri berdampingan dengan sang malaikat. Hanya memiliki satu kesempatan dan satu langkah untuk bisa memeluk cintanya. Saat ego dan nurani berbenturan, ia harus memilih, Cintanya atau Citanya.

**Chapter 3: The Devil's Step**

.

.

"Jangan… Jangan tinggalkan aku lagi,"

Begitu lirih, begitu pelan bagai bisikan angin musim gugur. Meskipun begitu, akankah sederet kalimat sederhana tersebut mampu membukakan kesempatan untuknya? Untuk mereka? Orang-orang yang nyatanya memiliki kelemahan padahal dianggap sempurna. Orang-orang yang nyatanya memiliki dosa padahal dianggap suci.

Ada dua pilihan, A dan B. Tapi hanya ada satu kesempatan. Takkan ada pengulangan jika salah. Ini bukanlah sebuah game yang bisa me-restart hal yang salah. Ini sebuah kehidupan, drama yang dimainkan oleh Tuhan dan takdir. Dan dalam hidup, Tuhan tak menciptakan penghapus.

.

.

**Third Person POV**

Mata sewarna samudra itu memanas. Entah apa lagi yang bisa ia pikirkan, tapi kini hatinya tengah sesak. Bukan-bukan karena pelukan yang di terimannya, melainkan karena berbagai perasaan yang berkecamuk di hatinya. Antara sedih, senang dan bingung.

"Jangan pergi lagi…" Kembali kalimat tanpa intonasi itu diucap oleh pemuda yang tengah mendekapnya erat.

"Hiruma-kun, kau mabuk." Dengan suara sedikit bergetar Mamori menyahuti pemuda di belakangnya itu. Panas kini menjalari wajahnya. Antara malu dan takut. Malu karena saat ini ia tengah dipeluk oleh pemuda yang menjadi pujangga hatinya, dan takut akan kenyataan bahwa ia telah menjadi milik orang lain.

"Tidak. Aku sadar… Mamori." Dan demi Tuhan jantung Mamori hampir terlepas dari tempatnya ketika telingannya mendengar pemuda seram tersebut memanggil namanya. Bukan 'manager sialan' atau 'gadis sialan'. Ini 'Mamori', mungkinkah efek alkohol yang ditenggak Hiruma sudah merusak otak jeniusnya?

"Hiruma-kun, aku harus pulang." Sekali lagi Mamori bersua. Menyahut ucapan Hiruma. Kini matanya sudah buram—tergenangi air mata.

"Kumohon, tinggalah sebentar lagi." Dan demi Kami-sama Mamori hampir saja tak mempercayai pendengarannya. Apa yang tadi ia dengar? Hiruma memohon? Andai saja Mamori juga memiliki Akuma Techo, mungkin ia akan memasukan hal langka ini dalam blacklistnya. Kalau perlu gadis ini akan merekamnya lalu menyebarkannya ke seluruh dunia. Sayangnya keadaan saat ini sangat tak memungkinkan hanya untuk sekedar humor murahan yang entah mengapa semakin menyayat hati gadis bersurai auburn ini.

"Tidak bisa, aku harus segera pulang." Ujar Mamnori lagi sambil berusaha melepaskan diri dari dekapan Hiruma. Namun usahanya sia-sia, tenaga Hiruma terlalu besar untuknya yang seorang gadis. Hening pun menyusup di antara mereka. Membuat suasana malam yang sepi benar-benar menjadi sepi. Tak lama terdengar rintik-rintik hujan yang mulai berjatuhan. Sepertinya hujan—atau badai? Entahlah, tampak mengamuk di luar. Sang awan yang tadi menutupi seluruh bintang sepertinya ingin membuang seluruh muatannya.

"Lihat, aku sekarang tak bisa pulang Hiruma-kun." Desah Mamori sambil menghempaskan tangan pemuda itu kuat-kuat dari tubuhnya. Cukup sampai disini, ia tak mau lagi menyakiti hatinya sendiri. Ia akan berusaha melupakan Hiruma, dan belajar mencintai Yamato. Setidaknya, itulah satu-satunya pilihan yang ia miliki saat ini. Agar tidak ada yang terluka, benarkan?

"AKU BILANG DIAM DISINI!" Namun langkah Mamori urung saat mendengar bentakan Hiruma di belakangnya. Mau tak mau ia harus melihat pemuda yang tengah menangis di belakangnya tersebut dengan pandangan tak percaya. Seumur hidup belum pernah sekalipun Mamori melihat Hiruma menangis seperti itu. Bukan, ini bukan tangisnya yang biasa pecah saat tertawa tak terkendali. Ini adalah tangisnya yang lain, tangisnya yang begitu pedih dan sakit. Membuat pemuda bertelinga elf itu terlihat sangat rapuh.

"Aku takkan memintamu lebih. Tapi, kumohon. Kumohon tinggalah sebentar lagi. Hanya sebentar." Lirih Hiruma dengan suara paraunya sambil menunduk. Enggan memperlihatkan sisi lemahnya pada gadis yang dicintainya. Bagaimana pun ia telah berjanji bahwa ia yang akan melindungi gadis itu. Baik itu tubuhnya, maupun senyumnya. Ia akan mempertahankan semua itu di wajah Mamori. Untuk sekarang, dan selamanya.

"Hiruma-kun… kita sudah memiliki jalan masing-masing. Aku—"

"Apakah kau akan terus melukai hatimu seperti itu? Berpura-pura tersenyum di depan rambut ikal sialan itu!?" Sambil mendekati Hiruma, Mamori mulai membuka suaranya. Dengan perlahan ia menegakan kepala Hiruma menggunakan kedua tangan mungilnya. Memaksa pemuda itu melihat wajahnya. Tapi, belum sempat Mamori menyelesaikan kalimatnya Hiruma sudah memotong ucapan gadis itu dengan bentakannya. Air matanya masih saja mengalir dari kedua mata tajamnya. Cukup baginya, rasa sakit dan sesak itu takkan bisa ia pendam lebih lama lagi. Hampir separuh usianya Hiruma tak pernah menangis sejak kematian ibunya. Kini matanya terasa pedih saat menumpahkan air matanya untuk sekali lagi.

"Iya! Aku akan melakukan apapun. Apapun itu, asalkan tak ada lagi hati yang tersakiti karena ulahku sendiri." Jawab Mamori sambil sedikit memekik. Hatinya panas mendengar bentakan Hiruma. Ia sudah menyakiti hati pemuda berambut pirang itu. Dan tak mungkin ia kembali menyakiti Yamato, dan kembali pada pemuda yang entah mencintainya atau tidak itu.

"Tapi bagaimana dengan hatiku? Apa kau pikir aku yang selalu dianggap setan ini tak memiliki hati? Tak perdulikah kau dengan hatiku?!" Dan sekali lagi Mamori terpaku di tempatnya berdiri. Malam ini, ia benar-benar melihat sisi Hiruma yang tak pernah di tunjukan di depan umum. Sisi sang setan Jepang yang, rapuh. Begitu rapuh, seakan-akan akan hancur berkeping-keping jika tertiup semilir angin musim semi.

"Hiru—umph!" Belum selesai Mamori berucap, Hiruma sudah mengunci bibirnya. Membuat Mamori terjatuh dalam pelukan pemuda itu.

"Hen—tikan! Hiruma—umph!" Sambil berusaha melepaskan diri dari dekapan Hiruma, Mamori berseru nyaring. Namun kembali, sepertinya Hiruma menuli untuk saat ini.

"Kau sudah mencuri ciuman pertamaku. Apa kau pantas untuk aku lepaskan?" Sambil menyeringai Hiruma kembali mencium Mamori. Mengidahkan permohonan gadis itu yang meminta berhenti.

"Tapi—"

"Kalau kau memang tak menginginkanku ada di sisimu, kenapa kau menciumku dan mau membersih kan apartemenku? Apa karena kau iba, atau kau berniat menghiburku?" Desis Hiruma setelah menarik wajahnya menjauh—membuat Mamori bisa bernafas sedikit lega.

"A-Aku—" Lidah Mamori terasa kelu untuk menjawab pertanyaan Hiruma. Jangankan Hiruma, ia sendiri tak tahu alasannya ia melakukan itu. Itu semua, adalah tindakan spontan yang ia lakukan tanpa berpikir panjang. Mata Mamori kini kembali berkaca-kaca. Benarkah? Benarkah kini sisi gelap dirinya telah muncul? Apakah ego yang ia kekang selama ini sudah mulai menguasai dirinya? Mamori tidak tahu dan tak ingin tahu. Pikirannya sekarang kosong. Maka dengan sekali gerakan Mamori menarik kepala Hiruma agar kembali menyatukan bibir mereka. Bahkan gadis itu membuka sedikit mulutnya untuk memberikan akses lebih pada Hiruma.

Meskipun awalnya Hiruma sedikit terkejut, tapi akhirnya ia ikut hanyut dalam permaian Mamori. Keduanya pun akhirnya larut dalam permaian mulut mereka masing-masing. Persetan dengan dosa yang akan mereka tanggung. Meskipun tak terucap kata. Meskipun perasaan mereka tak bisa tersampaikan dengan kata-kata, cukup dengan ciuman panjang ini mereka sudah mengeluarkan semuanya.

Rasa sakit mereka, rasa cinta, kecewa, bimbang dan pedih. Semuanya bercampur jadi satu dan terucap dalam ciuaman panjang nan dalam yang mereka lakukan. Hanya sekali ini saja, hanya sekali ini saja.

.

.

Nampaknya hujan bercampur kabut tebal telah menginjakan kakinya di Tokyo malam ini. Sehingga membuat Yamato mau tak mau menghentikan mobilnya di pinggir jalan untuk menunggu kabut reda. Suasana mobil itu sangatlah hening. Apalagi mengingat Karin yang canggung, membuat suasana kian terasa mati.

"Terimakasih atas bantuanmu Yamato-kun. Dan maaf karena telah merusak kencanmu." Akhirnya setelah sekian lama terdiam Karin membuka suarannya. Sambil berteimakasih dan meminta maaf ia menundukan sedikit tubuhnya. Tanda kalau ia mengatakan itu benar-benar dari lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam.

"Tidak apa-apa Karin. Lagi pula kencanku dengan Mamori-san sudah berjalan baik." Jawab Yamato sambil tersenyum kecil. Tidak, Yamato tidak bodoh untuk tidak menyadari bahwa Mamori terlihat sangat bosan ketika kencan dengannya. Ia juga tahu gadis itu menerima pernyataan cintanya hanya karena tak ingin melukai hati Yamato. Dan Yamato tak perduli itu. Asalkan Mamori sudah ada di sampingnya, itu akan baik-baik saja baginya. Asalkan Mamori sudah di sampingnya, ia bisa membuat gadis itu perlahan-lahan mencintainya.

**Drrt…**

**Drrt…**

Tiba-tiba hanphone flip-flap Karin bergetar pelan—tersilent. Dengan panik Karin mengobrak abrik tasnya untuk mengambil handphone berwarna kuning cerah tersebut. Namun karena saking paniknya, Karin tak sengaja memberantakan seluruh isi tasnya di dalam mobil Yamato. Sambil bergumam maaf berkali-kali, Karin berusaha memunguti barang-barangnya. Mulai dari pensil, spidol, cat air, dan cat minyak yang berukuran kecil—ingatkan hobi gadis ini menggambar? Jadi dia membawa alat gambarnya kemana-mana.

Iris onyx Yamato kemudian beralih pada sebuah buku sketsa besar yang jatuh di mata kaki Karin. Dengan cekatan ia menunduk untuk memungut buku tersebut. Dan demi baju dalam Kami-sama! Jantung Karin hampir copot saat melihat Yamato memegang buku sketsa besar tersebut. Dengan segera Karin berusaha mengambil kembali buku tersebut—sebelum Yamato sempat membukanya. Namun, angan tetaplah angan. Semuanya terlambat. Yamato sudah membuka buku tersebut dengan iris yang mengecil—terkejut. Hampir setengah dari isi buku tersebut adalah sketas wajahnya. Ada yang hanya berupa garis-garis, dan ada yang sudah diwarnai dengan cat air dan pastel.

"I-ini—"

Dengan sigap Karin berhasil menarik buku tersebut dari genggaman Yamato lalu memeluknya erat-erat. Matanya memanas, besiap menumpahkan segala muatannya. Perasaan antara malu dan sedih berkecamuk dalam hatinya.

"Kau menyukaiku?" Dengan nada dingin Yamato bertanya. Membuat hati Karin semakin mencelos mendengarnya. Apakah setelah cintanya kandas di tengah jalan, hubungan persahabatannya juga akan kandas? Karin pun hanya bisa menunduk. Hening panjang kembali menguasai mereka.

"Tidak," Akhirnya Karin menjawab pertanyaan Yamato dengan lirih. Bulir-bulir air mata telah membajiri pipi mulusnya saat ini. Dengan cepat ia memasukan buku sketsanya dan segera melepas sabuk pengamannya.

"Aku tidak menyukai Yamato-kun… Aku mencintai Yamato-kun." Tanpa memandang pemuda tersebut Karin melanjutkan kata-katanya. Dengan cepat ia membuka pintu mobil Yamato lalu keluar.

"Hey!"

"Terimakasih karena Yamato-kun telah membayar seluruh biaya rumah sakit. Aku akan menggantinya segera setelah aku pulang ke rumah. Dan maaf karena aku mencintai Yamato-kun. Aku benar-benar minta maaf." Setelah mengucapkan hal tersebut Karin langsung berlari menembus hujan. Mengidahkan rasa sakit dan nyeri yang menggerayangi kakinya yang masih dibalut perban karena terkilir. Air mata masih membanjiri pipinya.

"Karin! Apa yang kau lakukan?! Ini sedang hujan deras! Karin!" Panggil Yamato sambil keluar dari mobilnya dan berusaha memanggil Karin. Namun suaanya teredam oleh derasnya hujan. Baju kemeja coklat creamnya pun akhirnya basah kuyup karena kehujanan.

"Akh! Sial!" Sambil memukul atap mobilnya Yamato berdecak kesal. Awalnya ia berniat menyusul Karin karena khawatir dengan kondisi gadis tersebut. Namun tebalnya kabut membuatnya hanya bisa menggigit kuku jarinya sendiri saking kesalnya. Dalam hatinya ia merasa bersalah karena tadi berkata dingin pada gadis itu, tapi entah mengapa. Secercah rasa hangat menggerayangi hatinya. Apakah ini tanda? Bahwa ia juga sebenarnya menanggung dosa? Dosa karena, telah membohongi dirinya sendiri? Mengartikan kagum sebagai cinta, sehingga menutup nurani? Entahlah, hanya Kami-sama yang tahu jawabannya.

.

.

Karin lelah, Karin muak terus berlari dari kenyataan pahit di depannya. Tapi sungguh, ia tak ingin lagi menghadapi kenyataan pahit tersebut. Karin tak pernah memendam mimpi dan harapan yang muluk-muluk. Cukup sekali saja, cukup sekali saja Yamato mau memperhatikannya. Meski hanya sehari, tidak barang semenit saja pemuda itu memperhatikannya, Karin akan senang, Karin akan bahagia.

Puluhan pasang mata yang melihatnya aneh, ia abaikan—apakah seorang gadis yang berlari di trotoar kala hujan deras masih terlihat wajar? Apalagi sambil menangis. Ia tak perduli lagi kemana kakinya yang sakit ini membawanya. Yang penting menghindari Yamato, pergi jauh dari pemuda itu. Bahkan jika keluar Tokyo, asalkan disana tak ada Yamato. Meskipun kakinya akhirnya tak bisa digunakan lagi, Karin merasa sanggup.

Brukh!

"Hei," Namun sepertinya Tuhan belum mengijinkannya untuk melakukan itu. Tuhan masih sayang padanya sehingga ia tak dibiarkan menyakiti dirinya sendiri. Karin mendongak, memadukan sepasang coklat madu pada sepasang langit mendung yang bening di depannya.

"Astaga Karin-chan! Apa yang kau lakukan disini malam-malam begini? Kenapa kau hujan-hujanan? Kau menangis?" Taka Honjo—pemuda yang ia tabrak, langsung memberondongnya dengan bertubi-tubi pertanyaan. Namun Karin hanya diam sambil menatap wajah rupawan pemuda tinggi di hadapannya.

"Taka-kun… Taka-kun!" Dan dengan sekali gerakan Karin langsung menghambur dalam pelukan pemuda berambut perak tersebut. Menangis di dada bidang pemuda tersebut. Mengeluarkan segala rasa sakit hatinya. Mengeluarkan segala penat di hatinya. Menghapuskan sebagian bebannya.

"Eits!" Dengan cekatan Taka mempererat pelukan Karin padanya saat merasakan kaki gadis itu melemah dan bersiap untuk roboh. Sepertinya batas kemampuan kaki itu sudah mencapai titik akhir.

"Karin-chan… Tak apa, menagislah sepuasmu." Gumam Taka sambil mengelus kepala pirang Karin dengan sayang. Tubuh Karin yang bergetar antara dingin dan tangis dapat ia rasakan dalam dekapannya. Sekarang, untuk pertama kalinya ia melihat sisi mantan quarterback dari Teioku Alexander itu terlihat begitu rapuh. Gadis yang paling sering diandalkan di lapangan, kini tengah menangis di dadanya.

"Karin-chan, ini sudah lewat tengah malam. Kau harus pulang." Sambil menegakan tubuh gadis bersurai pirang keemasan itu, Taka buka suara. Namun gadis yang diajak bicara hanya bisa menggeleng lemah. Karin tidak akan pulang ke apartemennya. Karena ia yakin Yamato pasti menunggunya di sana. Dan untuk beberapa saat ia tak ingin melihat pemuda itu. Setidaknya, ia harus menata perasaanya terlebih dahulu.

"Baiklah. Di rumahku ada kamar kosong. Kau bisa bermalam di sana." Tawar Taka sambil tersenyum lembut. Namun kembali gadis itu menggeleng dengan lemah. Tenggorokannya terlalu sakit untuk berbicara mala mini.

"Tapi kau harus mengganti bajumu Karin-chan. Jika begini terus, kau bisa jatuh sakit." Kembali Taka bersi keras. Karin menggigit bibir bawahnya. Taka benar, jika terus begini ia bisa sakit. Tapi Karin tak mau merepotkan Taka. Namun kenyataan harus berkata bahwa ia tak memiliki tempat lain untuk bermalam. Alhasil Karin akhirnya hanya bisa mengangguk lemah.

"Baiklah, ayo." Ajak Taka sambil menggandeng Karin untuk berjalan. Namun belum sempat melangkahkan kakinya, gadis itu telah jatuh terduduk.

"Karin-chan!" Dengan panik Taka mengampiri Karin yang tertunduk, sebelum mata kelabunya menatap perban yang membelit kaki gadis bermata coklat madu tersebut.

"Kau terluka?" Tanya Taka sambil menyentuh pelan perban tersebut. Karin hanya menringis pelan saat merasakan nyeri yang semakin menjadi di pergelangan kakinya. Taka pun mengerti bahwa kaki gadis itu sedang terkilir.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu naik." Ujar Taka sambil menghadapkan punggungnya pada Karin. Sementara gadis itu tampak ragu menatap punggung lebar Taka.

"Tunggu apa lagi. Mumpung hujannya sudah reda. Kalau turun lagi kita terpaksa bermalam disini." Ucap Taka bersikeras. Akhirnya dengan pasrah Karin naik ke punggung Taka. Dan mereka berdua berjalan menuju apartemen Taka yang lumayan dekat dari sana. Sementara sepasang caramel lain menatap mereka dari kejauhan dengan tatapan marah. Panas menatap pemandangan di depannya, Yamato memutuskan tancap gas untuk meninggalkan tempat tersebut dan kembali ke kediamanya. Awalnya ia hendak menuju apartemen Karin dan menunggu gadis pecinta manga itu disana. Namun urung karena ia enggan melihat wajah polos Taka di sana. Jujur, ia merasa lebih marah saat ini dari pada saat ia mendengar Mamori menyebut nama Hiruma. Tapi apa boleh buat? Ia sudah buta dan menuli sekarang. Tak bisa membedakan, antara kagum, suka dan cinta. Padahal batasan diantara ketiganya, hanya setipis gelembung sabun.

.

**Second Person POV**

Kau menenggelamkan kepala auburnmu dalam-dalam pada dada bidang pemuda berambut pirang yang tengah mendekapmu erat-erat, seolah tak ingin lagi kehilangan dirimu. Segala rasa gundah dan takut kau singkirkan sementara untuk saat ini. Kau ingin menikmati saat-saat seperti ini, menikmati segala sesuatu yang mungkin tak bisa kau nikmati lagi. Inikah batas dari kemampuanmu menekan sisi tergelap dirimu? Membiarkan dosa kecil itu bebas sesaat, demi kesenangan sementara.

Ya, kau tahu. Selamanya kau tak bisa terus begini dan lari dari kenyataan. Kau telah salah mengambil langkah, dan kau tak bisa mengulang waktu kembali. Tapi kau juga tak ingin membohongi hatimu. Pemuda ini, dia adalah segalanya bagimu. Belahan jiwamu, dan cahaya hidupmu. Meski kalian dari kutub yang berbeda, itu tak masalah bagimu. Bagi kalian berdua, sang setan dan malaikat.

"Kau harus memberi tahu si rambut ikal sialan itu." Suara baritone yang sedikit serak itu membuatmu bagun dari lamunanmu. Menarik paksa drimu dari dunia khayal yang sulit di cerna logika. Kau terdiam, terpaku dalam sejuta bisu yang memeluk jiwa. Bimbang untuk menjawab.

"Tentu, tapi tidak sekarang…" Dengan pelan kau menyahut. Enggan mendongakan kepalamu dan menabrakan kristal sapphiremu dengan manik emeraldnya.

"Tidak. Hari ini, kau harus mengatakannya hari ini." Sambil melepaskan dekapannya darimu, Hiruma berujar lalu bangkit. Terduduk di atas tempat tidurnya sambil menatapmu datar, namun sarat akan kehangatan. Kau terdiam, berfikir tentang apa yang seharusnya kau perbuat.

"Aku… belum siap." Akhirnya hanya itu yang bisa kau ucapkan untuk menimpali titah Hiruma. Pemuda itu terdiam, mencoba merangkai kata yang tepat untuk diucapkan kepada mu, sang malaikat.

"Kau bisa. Kau pasti bisa. Ada aku di sampingmu." Sambil menangkupkan kedua tangan kurusnya di pipi mu, dia berujar pelan. Menatap hamparan samudra kecil di matamu lekat-lekat.

"Kau berjanji? Kau berjanji akan ada di sampingku?" Dengan mata berkaca kau menatap balik emerald pemuda yang telah mengisi hatimu itu. pemuda yang telah membuatmu terjerat dosa. Memunculkan sisi munafikmu.

"Ya, aku berjanji. Aku akan melindungimu. Apapun yang terjadi." Dan bersamaan dengan dikecupnya keningmu olehnya dengan sayang, hatimu menghangat. Kenyakian muncul di sana, di atas segala keluh kesah dan rasa khawatirmu. Kau mengangguk pelan sebelum kembali menenggelamkan kepala auburnmu di dada pemuda pirang tersebut.

Kau yakin, langkah Hiruma adalah yang terbaik untuk saat ini. Langkah sang setan, untuk memperbaiki segalanya dari awal. Memperbaiki kekeliruan sang malaikat. Mengorbankan citanya, citranya, hanya untuk melabuhkan cintanya pada sang malaikat.

Maka inilah, langkah si setan untuk tetap bisa mempertahankan sang malaikat di sampingnya.

~Tzuduku~

.

**Pojokan Author:**

Waah… maaf ni story ngaret update-nya #Banget malah! -,-". Maklum, saya sangat sibuk dengan urusan sekolah. Tapi untung fic ini bisa lanjut. Total word 2800 tanpa author note, dengan cerita abal yang sudah agak ringan dari yang sebelumnya #Meski T+ Alert-nya muncul disini

Jadi, gimana? Sampai disini mengertikah? Yuki sudah berusaha untuk membuat fic ini semakin mudah dimengerti, fufufu. Kalau sukses tak ada halangan, chapter depan tamat lho u,u. Doain ya, semoga updatenya lancar…

Key, Thanks for reading…

RnR please?


End file.
